


Pete's Butterfly

by AngelWingsandBrokenThings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Butterfly! Patrick, Entomologist! Pete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWingsandBrokenThings/pseuds/AngelWingsandBrokenThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wasn't sure how this happened,  he was just drinking tea when suddenly he was small and had wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete's Butterfly

Patrick wasn't sure how he got into this mess. He was just roaming around his lovely city drinking tea when all the sudden, poof! He was tiny and had an extra set of legs and wings. All he did was drink a cup of tea from an indie coffee place. That's it, now he's stuck trying to not die from fumes and avoid small children and cars. 

 

Pete loved his job, insectology ruled. His lack of funds said otherwise, but a few bug shows at various schools would get him back on track. He was fond of all bugs, (that's how he got this job) but his favorite had to be the butterfly. They were gorgeous, and had cool faces, plus some were poisonous so that added some points.

 

 Which is why Pete was practically bouncing in the seat of his car as he took a job from Gabe. Apparently a blue morpho had somehow ended up in Chicago, god knows how. 

 

He had his net, containers and notes, now he just needed to catch it. He went out to the small park where it was reported and started searching. As he walked about he caught sight of it, it was gorgeous. 

 

"Hey little guy, I'm going to help you" Pete said, bringing down his net, successfully catching the butterfly.He carefully removed it from the net and transferred it to the plastic container. 

 

As Pete trekked back to his car he heard a voice, of course he started looking around, eyes eventually find the butterfly in his grasp. 

 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" It growled in a pretty voice. "I was just drinking the flower! I did nothing to deserve this" 

 

"Uh... Hi Mr. Butterfly?" Pete said carefully. Maybe someone slipped something into his drink. 

 

"I'm fucking Patrick, not Mr. Butterfly" 

 

"You've got a dirty mouth for a butterfly..." 

 

"Well y'know what? I've had to deal with the fact that I'm a motherfucking butterfly for the last week, and then you go a put me in a tiny jar. How would you feel? Because I don't feel fucking fantastic!" Patrick snapped. 

 

By now Pete was pulling up to the lab. "Do most butterflies have existential crisis'?" Pete asked, somewhat intrigued at the apparent depth of thought the butterfly had. 

 

"I'M NOT A BUTTERFLY" Pete raised an eyebrow at the small fluttering insect. "Well... Not usually..." Patrick said in a small voice.

 

 Pete picked up the container gingerly and made his way into the building. 

 

"Were you a moth before?" Pete asked, in a almost sarcastic sounding off hand comment. Somehow he was not bothered at all by what was going on here. Patrick sighed, if butterflies could roll their eyes Patrick did. 

 

"No I was a human" Pete did a sort of 'o' notion with his mouth and a nod of his head. He assumed a normal composure to wave at the Secretary. 

 

"If you were human, how did this happen?" Pete asked. 

 

"Er... I'm not sure? Like, I drank tea at this weird place and then suddenly everything was big and I can basically see everywhere wow, butterflies have awesome range of vision." Patrick babbled. 

 

"Uh huh..." Pete said, distracted as he set down Patrick's jar and start rifling around the lab. 

 

"So... You come here often...?" Patrick threw out, filling the air. Pete just gave him a sort of exasperated look before continuing his search. He needed something to put Patrick in for the time being.

 

 Patrick fell quiet just as Pete whooped as he pulled out an empty aquarium. 

 

"Here you go" Pete said cheerfully, taking off the screen and then opening the jar. Patrick seemed to consider escaping but right now Pete was his only hope so he ever so gracefully fluttered his way into the tank. 

 

"I'll leave the screen off for now. So, how are we getting you back to human?" Pete asked. "Do I have to dip you in tea or something?" 

 

"Maybe? How the fuck would I know?" Pete shrugged and considered for a moment. 

 

"I'm going to go find whatever coffe shop it was, what was it?" 

 

"The Green Elephant or something... Wait, there is no way I'm being left here alone." 

 

With this the butterfly took off and landed on Pete's shoulder. 

 

"Let's roll" The butterfly declared. Pete went along with it and they went back to Pete's car, the Secretary not questioning the blue morpho on Pete's shoulder. When they got to the car Pete turned on the radio as Patrick stood on the dashboard. 

 

"Your dashboard tastes weird..." Patrick muttered shifting on his legs. Then Pete whooped and started singing along to the radio. 

 

"It's my jam man" Pete stated glancing at Patrick the mildly judgemental butterfly. Patrick listened and recognized it as one of his from Soul Punk. 

 

"You have good taste in music... Bowie too?" Patrick asked, opening and closing his wings in interest. Pete nodded. 

 

"How do you feel about rock?" Pete asked. The ride continued like this with several wrong turns various maps (virtual and paper) with an intensese conversation about music till they found the coffee shop. 

 

Pete slipped out with the blue morpho trailing behind him (not that he knew) and made his way into the shop.

 

 There was various stereotypical indie coffee shop decorations all in warm colors. Along with the general slew of people.

 

 Patrick landed on the back of Pete's head and waited. 

 

"Can I help you sir?" A bored looking barista asked. Pete went to open his mouth only to be interjected by Patrick behind him. 

 

"Green tea with honey" The barista nodded, not even noticing that Pete's mouth hadn't moved. They paid the man and moved to the side to wait. Pete scrambled, removing Patrick from his head and onto his hand. 

 

"Why didn't you stay in the car?" 

 

"You didn't know what I ordered! Plus the car would get stuffy" Pete silently agreed. 

 

The barista then handed them the tea and wished them a nice day. They exited the shop and got back to the car. 

 

"Maybe we should go back to my house before we try anything..." Pete said mostly to himself. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Well, what if you don't have clothing? I'm sure you'd be hot but I doubt the public was appreciate it" Pete gestured at the nearby people outside of the vehicle. 

 

Patrick weighed it in his head before agreeing. The ride back was quiet, leaving Pete to his thoughts. If Patrick really was a human, and they could change him back, maybe he could get his number or something. He seemed cool, good music taste and all. 

 

Pete pulled into his apartment parking lot and carefully exited the car, making sure Patrick was following him. Patrick fluttered nervously as Pete juggled his keys and the tea. They finally got into the main area when Pete set the tea down and Patrick sat on the lid. 

 

"So... Do you want to try drinking it or should I dip you in it?" Pete asked. 

 

"I guess drinking it first" Patrick said. Pete used a straw to get a drop and put it next to Patrick. The butterfly uncurled his tongue and started sipping. The drop disappeared but the butterfly was still there. 

 

"Time to dip you?" Pete asked carefully, getting the butterfly's wings wet wouldn't be good but hopefully Patrick wouldn't still be a butterfly. Pete picked him up carefully and slowly slipped him into the cup and back out. He put the butterfly down on the floor and waited. There a light 'whoosh' in the air and then (as Pete predicted) a naked red headed man was on his floor, slightly damp with tea. 

 

"Could you...?" Patrick trailed off, trying cover himself. Pete snapped out of the mild haze he had and ran over to his closet to grab a towel. Pete handed it to Patrick only to realize who it was on his floor. 

 

"Oh my god! You're Patrick Stump!" Pete shouted. 

 

The red headed man winced at the volume of his voice but nodded with wide green eyes. He slowly stood up, clutching his towel. 

 

"You're not going to try kidnapping me now are you?" Patrick asked slowly. Pete shook his head. 

 

"No no, it's just, you're awesome." Pete said with an enthusiastic face and tone. Patrick gave a sheepish smile before Pete hugged him. 

 

"Um... You're fucking up my towel..." Patrick said quietly, face shoved into Pete's neck. 

 

"Oh sorry!" Pete let go of him and backed away a bit. 

 

"So you want to get dinner or something?" Patrick asked awkwardly. 

 

"After we find clothing preferably" Pete nodded before practically skipping off to his closet to find Patrick sweat pants and and sweatshirt. From here they got to Patrick's apartment to get him better fitting and less casual clothing and went out to dinner. Exchanging numbers and a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

 

The end


End file.
